Nightcrawler
: Looking for another article with the name Nightcrawler? Check out the Nightcrawler disambiguation page. Nightcrawler is a monk and a mutant with the power to teleport. History Early life Kurt Wagner was born the son of Mystique, disguised as a normal woman, and a man, who was a Count from Austria. Unlike most mutants, Kurt's mutation of blue skin was noticeable from the moment he was born. When the local villagers learned of Kurt they formed a mob to kill the baby. To protect her son, Mystique put Kurt in a basket and set him adrift in a river. Kurt was soon discovered by the Wagner family who were traveling performers that owned a circus. They raised Kurt as their own and when he was old enough he became a trapeze artist using the stage name Nightcrawler. However, Kurt later left the circus and became a christian. Kurt also became a monk at the monastery in Nuherzl, Germany. Later life The demon of Neuherzl Neuherzl was isolated from the rest of the world. Because of this the people of Neuherzl knew nothing about mutants. When the people of Neuherzl would see Nightcrawler lurking around their village they believed he was a demon from Hell. The townspeople were frightened by the sight of Nightcrawler and tried to kill him. Rogue, Gambit, and Logan later went to Germany for a skying vacation. While there Logan heard rumors about the demon of Neuherzl and decided to hunt the demon down. However, Rogue, Gambit, and Loan were caught in an avalanche and were taken to a local monastery where the monks treated their injuries. While there one of the monks named Brother Reinhart tried to poison Gambit because he believed he was a demon as well. However, Rogue was able to prevent Reinhart from killing him. Rogue then chased after Reinhart but accidentally fell out of a door at the top floor of the monastery. Nightcrawler was able to grab Rogue and teleported her to safety. However, Logan rushed out and attacked Nightcrawler. Logan nearly killed Nightcrawler. However, Logan was stopped by a monk who told him that Nightcrawler was a member of their monastery. Nightcrawler then explained his past to the X-Men and told them of he came to the monastery. Brother Reinhart later told the people of Neuherzl that the "demon" was at the monastery and that he was defiling its holy ground. This caused the people of Neuherzl to form a mob to go after Nightcrawler. Back at the monastery Nightcrawler had found Logan in the sanctuary where he began talking to him about God. Logan showed Nightcrawler his adamantium claws and angrily asked what kind of a God would let men do that to him. Nightcrawler replied by saying that humanities ability to understand God is limited, but they take comfort in the fact that his love is limitless. At that moment one of the monks entered the sanctuary and told Nightcrawler that a mob was coming for him. Nightcrawler told everyone that he would have to leave to keep anyone from getting hurt. Logan then sarcastically asked Nightcrawler if he had lost his faith. As Logan left the sanctuary Nightcrawler knelled down and prayed to God asking why everyone must always hate him. Brother Reinhart later found Nightcrawler in the monastery's library and tried to kill him with a laser gun. Nightcrawler was able to avoid his shots but the lasers caused the library to catch on fire. While Reinhart and Nightcrawler fought, Reinhart fell over the balcony but was caught by Nightcrawler. As Reinhart asked why Nightcrawler didn't drop him Nightcrawler pulled Reinhart up and showed him the library which had caught on fire. Nightcrawler told Reinhart that everything that had happened was because of him not Nightcrawler. Brother Reinhart realized that Nightcrawler was right and then prayed to God for forgiveness. The fire department then arrived at put out the fire in the monastery. As Nightcrawler approached the X-Men he thanked them and said that their presence was a great blessing. Logan then pointed to the monastery which had caught on fire and asked how it could be a blessing because they were partly responsible for the monastery catching fire. Nightcrawler then explained to Logan that Brother Reinhart now understood his mistake and repented and the townspeople did not think of him as a monster anymore. Nightcrawler then gave Logan a bible and told him that he had marked a few passages in it. Family reunion Sometime later Nightcrawler received a letter at the monastery saying that if he did not follow the instructions given to him, his birth mother would be killed. Nightcrawler then traveled to Westchester County, New York and asked the X-Men for their help. Wolverine, Rogue, and Jubilee went with Nightcrawler to meet the people responsible for abducting his mother. The X-Men and Nightcrawler then arrived at a dam which was where the letter told Nightcrawler to go. Shortly after arriving there the X-Men learned that the Friends of Humanity were the ones responsible for kidnapping Nightcrawler's mother. The four of them then split up. While Wolverine and Jubilee caused a diversion Nightcrawler and Rogue went searching for Nightcrawler's mother. After searching for a short time Nightcrawler and Rogue found Nightcrawler's mother who turned out to be Mystique. It was at that moment that Nightcrawler and Rogue learned that they were siblings. Mystique also revealed that she had another son, Graydon Creed, who was the founder of the Friends of Humanity. Creed then released a poison gas into the room. However, Nightcrawler teleported to Creed and told him to stop what he was doing because he was hurting their mother. Rogue and Mystique were then rescued by Wolverine and Jubilee. Creed attempted to fight Nightcrawler. However, Nightcrawler refused to fight his own brother. Instead Nightcrawler tried to talk thing out with Creed, but Creed would not listen to him. Nightcrawler then teleported away. When Nightcrawler and the X-Men broke out of the Friends of Humanity base Nightcrawler saw Mystique running away and teleported to her. Nightcrawler then asked Mystique why she abandoned him. Mystique answered that she abandoned him because she didn't love him. Nightcrawler then told Mystique that he would pray to God for strength to forgive her. This was a total surprise to Mystique. Creed then flew up to Nightcrawler and Mystique in his helicopter and started shooting at them. Mystique pushed Nightcrawler out of the way to keep him from getting shot. However, Mystique herself got shot and fell off the dam into the water below and apparently died. Creed then fired a missile at Nightcrawler. However, Nightcrawler teleported away and the missile hit the dam which caused it to burst open. Tons of water then smashed into Creed's helicopter which caused him to crash. However, Creed somehow survived. When Creed tried to kill Nightcrawler, Mystique pushed him out of the way and was believed to have died herself. Later when Creed was defeated Nightcrawler asked Rogue why Mystique would sacrifice herself to save him. Rogue told Nightcrawler that his faith had an affect on people and that maybe he was able to get through to her. Sometime later Nightcrawler returned to Neuherzl. Alternate timeline Age of Apocalypse In the year 2055 A.D., Master Mold was rebuilt. Master Mold then had a mutant criminal named Fitzroy travel back in time to the year 1955 to assassinate a young Charles Xavier. Fitzroy was able to accomplish this and because Xavier was killed at such a young age he was never able to form the X-Men. Because the X-Men were never formed in this new timeline mutants and humans were at war with each other. This war devastated the entire planet. In this timeline Magneto lead the mutant resistance against the human army, which also included meta-humans. In this timeline, Nightcrawler was a member of the mutant resistance. Nightcrawler saved Storm when she was nearly killed by a giant robot called a Land Crab. The timeline was later restored to normal when Wolverine, Storm, Bishop, and Shard traveled back in time to 1959 and prevented Fitzroy from killing Xavier. Powers Mutant power to teleport himself, his clothing, and a limited amount of additional mass, by traveling through another dimension. When he teleports, part of the atmosphere of that dimension escapes onto Earth, accompanied by a "bamf" sound and the smell of brimstone. Nightcrawler's teleportation powers are limited by line of sight. Nightcrawler must be able to see a location before he can teleport to it. However, if it is a room that Nightcrawler has been to before he can visualize the room in his mind and teleport to it. Nightcrawler can also crawl on walls similar to Spider-Man. In the comics Kurt Wagner is the son of the shapeshifting mutant Mystique, and an ancient demonic mutant known as Azazel. When Kurt was born Mystique had to abandon him to protect him from a mob. As a child Kurt Wagner was raised in a circus with his adoptive sister, Jimaine Szardos, and his adoptive brother, Stefan Szardos. As children Stefan could feel hatred growing inside of him and made Kurt promise to kill him if he ever gave into his dark nature. As an adult Nightcrawler first discovered his mutant power to teleport when his adoptive sister, Jimaine Szardos, fell during a trapeze act. Through pure impulse Kurt discovered his power to teleport and used it to rescue Jimaine. During this time Stefan grew to hate Kurt because he stole the circus spotlight from him. In his hatred Stefan murdered several people and when Kurt found the bodies Stefan revealed that they were all mutants. Enraged and remembering the oath he made Stefan when they were children, Kurt attacked and killed Stefan. Years later Nightcrawler was attacked by a mob but was saved by Professor X. Nightcrawler then joined the X-Men. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Repo Man *Nightcrawler *One Man's Worth, Part I *One Man's Worth, Part II (Flashback) *The Lotus and the Steel (Flashback) *Xavier Remembers (Illusion) *Bloodlines 'X-Men '92' *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #4: Love is a Battlefield (Illusion) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #6: Ten Out of Ten (Illusion) *X-Men '92 #3: The World is a Vampire (Flashback) Trivia *Nightcrawler was voiced by Adrian Hough in X-Men: The Animated Series. :*Adrian Hough had a small role in X3: The Last Stand as Jean Grey's father. *In the episode, Bloodlines from X-Men: The Animated Series, Nightcrawler states that he is 25 years old. *Unlike the comics, Nightcrawler never joined the X-Men in X-Men: The Animated Series. *Nightcrawler was released as an action figure as part of Nightcrawler vs. Spider-Man two pack but did not appear in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Heroes exclusive to the Spider-Man toy line Category:Characters exclusive to the Spider-Man toy line Category:Mutants Category:Earth-92131 characters